


Surprise

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Only on his birthday would Pete get back from lectures and find Jimmy had broken in.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019, 12 Days of Christmas Challenge

"What's all this?", Pete asked as he set his bag down on his desk. His first question should probably have been about how Jimmy had gotten into his room. His locked room. But it wasn't. 

"For your birthday, of course. You didn't think I'd forgot did you?", Jimmy asked as he gestured to the lopsided cake and the parcels on Pete's bed. It looked like Jimmy had even dressed up specially for the occasion. 

"Well no, but…", Pete wanted to point out that Jimmy was working the other side of the state last he'd heard so it wasn't that he thought he'd forgot, more that he hadn't expected to see him. Instead of getting into that though, he sat down on his bed and looked at the hastily wrapped gifts. 

"Thanks", Pete said, "it's good to see you". 

"Likewise, that your gift from your mum?", Jimmy pointed to the shirt hanging on the back of Pete's door. 

"Yeah, yeah it is", Pete said. His mum had spent way more than she could afford to get him a decent shirt he could wear out and it made him tear up a little to think about it. 

"You're gonna look mint in it, we'll send her a photo from the restaurant", Jimmy grinned. 

"Restaurant?" 

"Well yeah, didn't think I was just gonna turn up with a cake for sustenance did you? Unless you wanna eat the university cafeteria again?", Jimmy said. 

Pete shook his head and Jimmy pushed the gifts towards him. 

"Right then, open your presents". 

Five minutes later and Pete was staring open mouthed at an Xbox 360 and a whole bunch of games. He tried to thank Jimmy but nothing he said seemed enough and the words stuck in his throat. He tried to hide the tears that welled in his eyes but to no avail. Jimmy wrapped his arms around Pete. 

"Come on you dope, none of that yeah?", Jimmy said, "told you I'd treat you once I got settled and now I've got a solid gig and money's good, I am". 

"It's t-too much Jimmy", Pete stammered. Jimmy clapped him on the back. 

"Nonsense, nothing's too much where you're involved far as I'm concerned", he said, "Not change into that new shirt of yours and after we've eaten, we're coming back here and I'm kicking your arse at Forza" 


End file.
